


Thank you, Lena

by Winter_Lily



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Thanksgiving, What happened after Lena saved everyone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 16:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9828815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Lily/pseuds/Winter_Lily
Summary: I hated how nobody really thanked or acknowledged Lena's help in stopping Medusa, so here's my take on it - what happened immediately after the Police came to take Lilian away, leaving Lena in the cold





	

The sound of police sirens faded away into the cold night air, and Lena stared up at the night sky, silence enveloping her.  
“That’s it then, I suppose”, she voiced aloud to nobody in particular. She started to walk back toward the lights of civilisation and with it, the warmth of her office. Lately, it had become more of a home than her actual apartment, and the paperwork continued to pile up no matter what she did.  
_This isn’t going to help things at all_  
Her eyes followed the pavement absentmindedly, counting each tile she stepped onto as a way to momentarily distract herself.  
Her pocket vibrated, and as she pulled out her phone her heart fluttered for the briefest of moments. Seeing it was just another email notification, her shoulders dropped slightly and she sighed, shaking her head.  
_I don’t know what I expected_  
She returned it to her pocket, and continued on, a faint smile forming on her lips as her mind thought about the possibilities of what could have been.

The front of L Corp loomed over her as she approached, seemingly even more unfriendly than it usually was - a constant reminder of both everything she was trying to distance herself from, as well as reform in her own image.  
The elevator slid shut, sealing her in as it began to move upward with an electric hum. She took a deep breath to calm herself, and almost stopped breathing entirely. Her cheeks flushed - something familiar lingered in the air, and though she couldn’t quite place it, her thoughts were one step ahead of her and suddenly the usually short elevator ride couldn’t end fast enough.

In her rush to leave, she almost fell out of the elevator, and quickly looked around for anyone who may have seen before remembering she shared an office with no-one. She stepped out of her shoes, and dropped her coat on the floor as she walked over to the fridge in the corner of the room. Taking out what was supposed to be her thanksgiving dinner - which now looked even more miserable after today’s events - she also withdrew a bottle of wine.  
_One of these is going to be finished, and it’s not hard to guess which_  
She sat at her desk, and swivelled her chair to face the window, wine in hand.  
The moon shone brightly in the sky ahead, illuminating the buildings that dotted the National City skyline and reinforcing a feeling of loneliness that had been creeping up on her heart.  
She took a long sip and closed her eyes, hoping against all that something good would happen today - anything to be that slight ray of light in the sea of darkness she was stranded in.  
Just as before, her heart fluttered and she hesitated opening her eyes. She scolded herself for being so childish and opened them.  
Her glass nearly fell out of her hand.

\----

“Ready to head back Kara?”, asked Alex, pausing halfway toward the D.E.O van  
“Hm?”, Kara’s train of thought was broken momentarily and she turned to Alex, an unfocused look on her face. “I was thinking of taking a quick patrol just in case Lilian had any backup waiting.”  
Alex wasn’t a stranger to these looks on Kara - she knew when her mind was elsewhere, and the best thing she could do now was nothing at all.  
“Sounds good. I’ll meet you back at the D.E.O then.” She turned on the spot, leaving Kara to her thoughts.

Kara’s brow furrowed as she debated whether or not to go - whether it was appropriate, or even too late. She gently lifted off the ground and slowly ascended, her eyes both searching for someone, and trying not to find them.  
Alex watched in the rear view mirror the slowly shrinking shape of her sister as she drove away, making a mental note to check up on her when she got back.

There was barely any wind tonight, allowing Kara to float effortlessly in the skyline of National City, surrounded by grey steel and an almost overwhelming quiet.  
Her body rotated slowly, her eyes remaining closed, hoping to find some silent reprieve inside her own mind just like she had outside. Her eyes flicked open just as a light was turned on in the distance. She watched as a woman walked inside looking defeated, and found herself gravitating towards her.

As the building came into view, she noticed the large _L Corp_ sign on the building, and slowed down upon realising who it was she was seeing.  
_Lena_  
Her body desired to fly the other way, to leave for fear of what may happen next - what _could_ happen next - but she steeled herself evermore.  
_You’ve faced worse, you’re only checking on a friend_  
Kara touched her lips. The word _friend_ rolled around in her brain, as if carried with it the weight of rejection.  
Her hand dropped back to her side. _Why am I even thinking of this?_  
 Lena’s office balcony was barely more than ten feet away at this point, and Kara saw her eyes were closed in deep concentration. She leant in, slowly closing the distance between the two, when Lena’s eyes suddenly opened and she met Kara’s gaze.

\----

Lena couldn’t believe what she was seeing. _Who_ she was seeing. She quickly placed her glass on the floor and stood up - a little too fast, she realised - and took a closer look. Kara descended lightly onto Lena’s balcony, their gazes still locked, both unsure of what the other was thinking this very moment.  
Lena opened the balcony door, and Kara stepped inside.  
“Sorry for the late visit”, she began, her hands trying to fix the damage the wind had caused to her hair, “I just wanted to see if you were alright. We kind of left you back there and…”, her voice trailed off.

Lena walked over to the sofa opposite her desk and sat down, motioning for Kara to join her.  
“That’s perfectly okay”, she said, smiling weakly.  
“I can’t blame them for not wanting anything to do with me tonight, I did associate with my mother after all.”  
She poured another glass of wine, and took a timid sip.  
“Want some?”, she asked, her voice quieter than usual.  
Kara accepted, fully aware it would have no effect, but the look in Lena’s eyes made it an obvious choice.

“Thank you.”  
Lena looked up, tilting her head slightly in confusion.  
“Not just for the wine. For tonight. You saved a lot of people. You saved _me_ ”, Kara’s mouth lingered on the word _me_.  
Lena lightly grazed Kara’s hand with her own, before they both pulled away.  
Her mouth opened to speak, but no words came out. A sheepish grin appeared on her face, and she took another sip.  
Kara reached for Lena’s free hand, and held it gently, resulting in Lena forgetting how to swallow her drink.

“I’m not like her, you know. Like any of them.”, Lena blurted out.  
“I know”, Kara replied, her expression soft and comforting.  
“I’m not a Luthor. I’m my own woman, and I -“  
“I know”, Kara cut her off, but Lena continued.  
“I like you.”  
Lena’s face matched the colour of her wine, and she moved to pull her hand away from Kara’s grasp.  
Kara tightened her grip.  
“I _know_ ”, she said, leaning in.

“I like you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> First fic ever. Yay


End file.
